bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Tren Krom (Peninsula)
The Tren Krom Peninsula is part of the Northern Continent and was overseen by Makuta Gorast. History Very little is known about the history of the Tren Krom Peninsula, except that the land was ruled by Makuta Gorast. Also, the Matoran Gujra, Krakua, Mazeka, and Vultraz are all native to this land, as well as Toa Mangai Nidhiki and Voraka, who both originated from here. At some point, Gujra and Krakua traveled the Matoran Universe alongside Toa Voraka and even helped to train the Toa Ouir. Upon Voraka's death, Krakua returned to the Tren Krom Peninsula and his quiet life in De-Koro. Later, Vultraz raided a research lab that Mazeka worked in as a Scholar, and murdered his mentor in order to steal tablets detailing the results of years of research. An entire village was also once killed by Vultraz, in an attempt to receive an intact lava-gem. Vultraz did this via the use of explosives, which opened the side of a nearby volcano and destroyed the village under a sea of lava. After several confrontations, Mazeka defeated Vultraz by kicking him off the side of a cliff. At the suggestion of Gorast, disguised as a blue warrior, he spread the word of Vultraz's death throughout the peninsula. Some of the local Matoran hailed him as a hero for killing Vultraz, but he himself did not feel that way. Later, an Order of Mata Nui member named Jerbraz entered Mazeka's hut and hired him to defeat beings like Vultraz and save their potential victims. Mazeka and Jerbraz discovered a small village of De-Matoran, which was home to Krakua. The village was shortly after attacked by Vultraz, who had been "repaired" by Gorast and was not at first recognizable, using a sonic amplifying device. Mazeka was able to rescue Krakua, but he lost in a fight against Vultraz, soon realizing who he was. The murderer and thief Vultraz then left the peninsula to become a Spy for the Brotherhood of Makuta. More recently, the Toa Nuva Onua and Pohatu journeyed to the Peninsula to retrieve the Heart of the Visorak, which the residents had suspended in the air. They let them take the crystal after warning them not to let it touch the ground. Landscape There are Acid Falls located on the peninsula. The land is also known for its' hazardous terrain and dangerous Rahi. Included in this terrain are incredibly sharp razor crystals, which can be found along mountain slopes. Some of these mountains are also volcanic. Many villages are scattered throughout the Tren Krom Peninsula and the northern reaches of the landmass are bordered by the city of Eliax. Locations The peninsula has multiple population centers within the dense jungle, the most well-known being De-Koro. Inhabitants *A variety of Matoran are the main residents of the Tren Krom Peninsula. *Several species of Rahi including Nui-Rama. Appearances *''The Journal of Vrail'' (Mentioned Only) *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''Brothers in Arms'' (First Appearance; In a Flashback) *''Double: Crime and the City'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Legend Returns'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Continent Category:Kohila Category:Koji Category:Legend of Lesovikk Category:Venom